


A Very Davekat Christmas

by Errorcode254



Series: Davekat Christmas drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, it's teen because swearing, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorcode254/pseuds/Errorcode254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, if you knew you'd be woken up at the ass-crack of dawn, you wouldn't have told him about Christmas. And that would have sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Davekat Christmas

Your name is Dave Strider and you're currently being dragged from your warm bed. Yeah, ok. It's Christmas, and you can totally understand why he's excited, but if you thought he'd be up at the ass-crack of dawn, dragging you out of bed to go and fawn over presents, you never would have explained Santa and Christmas in the first place. 

Yeah yeah, that's a lie and you know it. 

You continue to grumble at him, reaching for him to pull him back into bed. It's a half-hearted effort on your part because if you're totally honest, you're excited to see his reaction to your hard work. He ignores you pulling at him and throws the blankets off the bed, leaving you arching a brow at him before you swing your legs over the side of the bed, grumbling about bloody trolls that really need to stop getting their panties in a twist for five fucking minutes while you wake up.

You'd stayed up late last night -after sending Karkat to bed- and set up especially for this morning. Just in case he woke up, you'd donned a Santa suit (just one of the things you'd had to alchemise last night) and set about wrapping presents and placing them under the tree that you'd decorated together -although, honestly, that was a disaster-. You'd hung lights and decorations, just to surprise him, and you'd pulled out your secret weapon, which is where the Santa suit came in. 

You'd alchemised some fake snow, because what asteroid Christmas is complete without snow?, and stomped around the room leaving piles of the stuff -as well as snowy footprints- all over the place. It was gonna be hell to clean up later, but you're certain that the look on his face would make up for it. 

Which is pretty much why, when he offered you hot (caffeinated, hopefully) chocolate, you agreed to get out of bed and follow him into the next room. 

He grabs your hand as he pauses in the doorway of the room and you can't help but watch his reaction with the slightest -quite large, actually- flutter in your chest when his eyes light up and his lips part on a gasp. You grin and look around the room and you have to admit, you did an awesome job. The room has been totally transformed into a Christmas wonderland and Karkat still hasn't moved from his position in the doorway. 

His promise of hot chocolate has been momentarily forgotten, and instead you pull him into the room excitedly. He snaps back to himself -mostly- letting go of your hand and wandering around to take everything in. You reach out to touch some of the fake snow, and holy shit. It's cold. You did a much better job than you thought you did. Well, that or you're still half asleep, which is a definite possibility. 

You leave him to discover the wonders of your work (seriously, you did a fucking great job), and head to the kitchen to make those hot chocolates that he promised you. Not that you'll hold this against him -much-. He's excited and you're happy to make sugar-coma-inducing drinks if it means he'll be cute and happy this morning. 

Humming, you head back toward him, mugs in hand. You place them on the coffee table as you sit and he heads over to you, plopping next to you on the floor. He's got this look on his face, like a five year old that just met Iron Man, and you can't help but chuckle and pull him into your arms. 

You stay like that for a while, you're not even sure how much time passes. Your chin resting on the top of his head, your legs on either side of his body, and your arms enclosing him – holding him against you.

Man, if you knew you'd be woken up at the ass-crack of dawn, you wouldn't have told him about Christmas. And that would have sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at nopethefuckout.tumblr.com


End file.
